Elmo's Musical Monsterpiece The VideoGame/Tutorial
The Magical Street *Sweet Street Song **DS - To Help Elmo Jump and catch a note, say, "Jump!" into the DS Microphone or draw a line up. **Wii - To Help Elmo jump and catch a note, Jump while holding your Wii remote. *Grab that Instrument **DS - To help Abby catch the instruments she needs, drag your stylus back and forth. **Wii - To help Abby catch the instruments she needs, tilt your Wii remote back and forth. *Who's Your Honker? **DS - To move a honker, swipe your stylus, to the stylus where you wanted to go. **Wii - To move a honker, tilt your Wii remote to the side where you wanted to go. *Count's Drum Solo **DS - To play the drum, tap on it. **Wii - To play the drum, raise and lower your Wii remote. *Super Chill Dance **DS - When you hear the music, drag your stylus up, down, back and forth to help Elmo dance. When the music stops, take your stylus off the touch screen. **Wii - When you hear the music, Dance while your helping Elmo dance, When the music stops, Freeze! The Music Room *Tickle Me Ivories **DS - To help Elmo jump on the piano keys, Say, "Jump!" into the DS Microphone, or draw a line up. **Wii - To help Elmo jump on the piano keys, Jump while holding your Wii remote. *Pop Goes the Honker **DS - To turn the crank, draw circles on the Touch Screen. **Wii - To turn the crank, make circles with your Wii remote. *Ring Ring Quack **DS - To catch something, drag your stylus, back and forth. **Wii - To catch something, tilt your Wii remote back and forth. *Do the Elmo - To help Abby dance like Elmo, follow the directions and do what Elmo does. *Catch 'Em Quick **DS - To help Abby catch an Instrument, tap on it. Catch as many instruments as you can in one minute. **Wii - To help Abby catch an instrument, reach to either the left or right side to catch an instrument. The Count's Castle *Going Batty **DS - To help Count Von Count ring the bell, tap on the rope. **Wii - To help Count Von Count ring the bell, raise and lower your Wii remote. *Bring in the Band **DS - To Help Elmo catch the instruments, drag the basket with your stylus, back and fourth. **Wii - To help Elmo catch the instruments, tilt your Wii remote back and forth. *Rock the Castle - To turn a track on, or off, tap on it. *Find That Instrument **DS - To give Elmo or Abby an instrument, fling the instrument to one of them. **Wii - To give Elmo or Abby an instrument, tilt your Wii remote back and forth. The Neighborhood *Song Sounds **DS - To help Elmo jump and catch a sound, draw a line up. **Wii - To help Elmo jump and catch a sound, Jump while holding your Wii remote. *Hit it, Elmo! **DS - When the falling cymbal is in the white stripe, tap on it. **Wii - When the falling cymbal is in the white stripe, raise and lower your Wii remote *Fly Me to the Tune **DS -To help Abby fly high, blow into the DS Microphone, To help Abby fly low, stop blowing. **Wii - To help Abby fly high, pump while holding your Wii remote, To help Abby fly low, stop pumping. *We Will Honk You **DS - When the spotlight shines on Elmo, tap on Elmo's horn. **Wii - When the spotlight shines on Elmo, raise and lower your Wii remote to make Elmo's horn, honk. *Shake Your Maracas **DS - When Hank Honker plays the bongols, drag your stylus, back and forth. But When Hank stops playing, take your stylus off the touch screen. **Wii - When Hank Honker plays the bongols, shake your Wii remote. But when Hank stops playing, freeze! Category:Tutorials subpages